


A little piece of Hell

by Jjiixx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempt at Humor, Demons, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soup, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Wooyoung is Gluttony, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/pseuds/Jjiixx
Summary: “You’re a demon, who lives in this house, in my house, with six other demons and you have lived here for more years than I could imagine.”“Yeah, that almost covers it.”“Almost?”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Eventual OT8, Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 179





	1. The first.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had inspiration like this for a very long time so I'm a little bit rusty but seven deadly sins ateez au got me going so here we are.

Hongjoong was overjoyed.

After four years of saving up and a little bit of help from his parents, he was finally moving into his own house. 

It was lucky how he managed to get a house as beautiful as this one. He was young and inexperienced in the house owners world, but the elderly lady who was selling the house gave him a once over and basically just handed him the keys. He was a bit confused at that but he was too excited to really question it.

Now it was 3 pm and Hongjoong had just said his goodbyes to his friend Youngjo who had thankfully helped him move all his belongings into his new house. He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening, he had been waiting for this moment for many years.

Moving into a house by himself was going to give him such a fresh breath of air, it might be tricky to do _everything_ by himself now, but he thought he was ready to try. 

* * *

Hongjoong decided that the best course of action would be to unpack the kitchen first, with the least amount of boxes, he thought it would be the quickest to get done and out of the way.

Walking into the kitchen of his gorgeous home, the red-haired man spotted the single sad looking cardboard box that he had put in the kitchen earlier that day that contained all of his kitchen supplies. The box was filled with his small collection of mismatched pieces that he had thrifted just before he moved out of his parents house, including one each of the necessary plate and bowl, a set of cutlery and a single mug which had a drawing of what he could only assume was a child's recreation of a minion.

After taking the last few items out of the box and putting them on the bench to be able to sort into different cupboards, Hongjoong sighed heavily to himself seeing the single can of soup that he had. Sadly, it seemed as if it was the only food that he had brought with him. He picked up the can, rolling it between his hands as he gazed at it, he didn't even remember putting it in the box, it must have been one of the items that his mother had snuck into his stuff. He was low-key thankful that it had come with him, it was his favourite soup after all.

He put the soup back down onto the bench, not giving much care to where he placed it and picked up his kitchen supplies to start putting them in the cupboard. With his back turned to the island counter and his head occupied with thoughts of not breaking the plate or bowl, Hongjoong did not notice the thing manifesting behind him.

When the body was formed enough to look and move around, it instantly moved towards the soup can to pick it up, paying no real regard to the man putting away his belongings.

“A single can of soup? Really? You could have at least gotten a better flavour, tomato is shit.”

The suddenness of the comment only startled Hongjoong a small amount but he was quick to form a reply, turning around to respond to who had spoken to him.

“Oh shut up, tomato is my favourite so-who the fuck are you!?” Hongjoong ended his sentence with a scream as he finally realised that there was a whole, real other person standing in front of him.

The stranger was still holding on to the soup, looking disgusted as if what Hongjoong had said offended him. He scoffed before he responding, “Seriously? How could tomato be your favourite soup when chicken noodle exists- please stop screaming it’s making my head hurt.” 

When the unknown man addressed his screaming, Hongjoong had started screaming louder. Backing away from the man he could only assume was an intruder, Hongjoong turned around to run towards the front door, but as he was paying too much attention to the black-haired man in the room, he managed to not realise how close he was to the wall and turned around with enough force to slam right into it, knocking himself out cold.

The still conscious man watched the whole incident with a sceptical look, he didn’t see what the issue was, he was just talking about soup. _Thinking about soup_ , the man walked over to the other man laying on the floor and squatted down next to his head, slapping his face a bit.

“Yo, do you mind if I eat this?” he asked, “Say nothing if I can.”

With a nod of his own head and a “s _weet, thanks,”_ to Hongjoong’s lack of response, he took that as a go-ahead and walked over to the stove to start making the soup.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Wooyoung, I’m the sin of Gluttony” Wooyoung cheekily said looking back at the man on the floor, regarding him as if he was awake.

* * *

A sharp pain is what woke Hongjoong up, his head throbbing twice as much as it usually does. With a groan, he slowly reached up to gauge how big the bump on his head was. 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I was you, it looks really nasty.” The unexpected voice put Hongjoong in a mild state of shock once again. He slowly turned his head towards the voice, looking at the man sitting on the opposite couch with a bowl of what he could only assume was his precious tomato soup. 

“Why are you still here?” Hongjoong asked.

The man gave him a blank stare, “I live here?” Hongjoong sat up quickly at that, groaning at the sudden dizzy spell. “Careful, you’re gonna make yourself sick moving like that.”

Hongjoong was confused, “What the hell do you mean you live here?”

“I mean, me and my six other buddies have been living in this house since before you were born.” The stranger explained.

Now Hongjoong was even more confused, how could someone who looked this young have lived in this house for longer than he was alive, something fishy was going on. “No way. That's not possible, you’re way too young to be that old??”

“Magic does wonders I guess.” The stranger cheekily said. “I love the fact that you completely glazed over the fact that I just told you there were seven strangers living in your house.”

The alarmed look in Hongjoong’s eyes signified that he had just realised that fact too. Sitting there with his mouth wide open, he tried to formulate all of his thoughts into words. “I- you- Seven people? Living in this house, longer than I could realise? You appearing out of thin air? There's no way this is real.” He paused for a second trying to connect all the information that he had just rambled out.

The stranger had now finished his soup and was moving to get up, “You may as well follow me as I put this away,” pointing to the bowl in his hands, “I’m assuming you have many questions.” 

The sound of the footsteps of the man is what brought Hongjoong back to reality, “How old are you?” Age was the first question that stood out to Hongjoong, he felt the need to know that before he could begin to process who this stranger actually is. “And what’s your name?”

“Well, first of all, my name is Wooyoung. I honestly expected you to ask that much sooner.” Placing the bowl in the sink, he continued, “I did introduce myself earlier, you just happened to be unconscious at the time.” He shrugged his shoulders as he turned around, leaning against the countertop. “And secondly, I said I've been here since before you were born, right? I wasn’t born in this house, nor did I grow up in this house. Do you really want to know my age?”

A conflicted look passed through Hongjoong’s eyes. “I’m not so sure now.” While it wasn’t the answer he was looking for, it did help him narrow down some possibilities of who this man- of who Wooyoung was. “Can you tell me what you are then?” He asked. 

Wooyoung scoffed, “Well, I'm not human, that's for sure.”

“But you look so-” gesturing to the body of the man in front of him, “-human.”

“Hongjoong.” He stopped. “After all of what I just said, look me in the eyes and tell yourself that I’m human.”

It took a second for Hongjoong to look Wooyoung in the eyes, but when he did all he saw was complete blackness staring back at him. It had finally clicked in his mind.

“Demon.” He whispered under his breath. 

With a blink, Wooyoung's eyes were back to normal. He grinned, “That's right, baby. I’m a demon!” 

* * *

Hongjoong was thankful that Wooyoung took a moment to take him back to the couch so that he would not pass out again. When the- the _demon_ confirmed that he was, in fact, a demon, Hongjoong instantly felt light-headed. He couldn’t believe that a real-life supernatural being was standing in front of him, let alone that same supernatural being, and its friends were living in _his_ house. It was like the plot to a bad b-rated movie. He really should have questioned that old lady a lot more when she just handed the keys over to him. 

“So let me get this straight,” Hongjoong started, ignoring the little giggle that Wooyoung let out at the word ‘straight’. “You’re a demon, who lives in this house, in _my house_ , with six other demons and you have lived here for more years than I could imagine.”

“Yeah, Pretty much.”

“Pretty much?”

“There was one tiny detail that you don't seem to have connected yet.”

Hongjoong actually had thought about that possibility, the fact that Wooyoung was a demon and that there were six other demons also living here, bringing the total number of demons to seven, he really hoped that what he thought was gonna come out of the other man's mouth, did not come out.

Wooyoung waited a couple of seconds before he explained. “I’m one of the seven deadly sins. I’m the sin of Gluttony.”

This knowledge pained Hongjoong, he wasn’t ready to house seven people, let alone the goddamn seven deadly sins demons. He just felt overwhelmed. He rubbed his face, keeping his hand covering his eyes for a moment.

Getting over the initial shock factor, this was actually pretty interesting. It's not every day you find out that demons were living in your newly purchased house. “Right,” He started, “so how did you get here? Were you already floating around, or were you summoned or something like that?”

“I was summoned, the soup on the bench was my catalyst. Any food would have done the same thing.” A smirk formed on his lips “A single can of soup is pretty pitiful though, don’t you think? Usually, a great sacrifice is needed to summon a demon like myself.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, I didn’t mean to summon you, if I had the choice I definitely wouldn't have summoned you at all, I don't need this pressure in my life.” 

“Yeah I get it, I don't think I would summon me either, we are gonna be a pain in your ass buddy. Just wait until you meet the others.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but once I get my butt into gear the next chapter should hopefully be much longer!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Collapsing into the freshly made bed, Hongjoong let out a long, tired groan. He was finally off his feet after a long day of organising and putting away his stuff in the new house. He hadn’t realised how tiring it was moving his whole life into a whole different place, he hadn’t felt this exhausted in years. 

He was so close to passing out, but the red-haired man knew that he needed to change out of his jeans and turn the lights off before he could. He was trying his best to will his body out of bed, but it just finally started to relax, the soft, freshly made bed felt like heaven against his aching limbs.

With a soft “ _Fuck it”_ to the presumably empty room, Hongjoong succomed to the feeling of exhaustion, he closed his eyes and rolled over to get more comfortable in the bed, wishing and hoping that Wooyoung would leave him alone for the night. 

“Here let me get that for you.” He heard as the lights switched off. “You look pretty comfortable there.” Close to sleep, he responded with a quiet thank you without really processing what was happening. He could feel the blanket shift and heard “Move over, I’m cold and want to sleep too.” but drifted off to dreamland before he felt the stranger's body drop down onto the mattress beside him.

* * *

Thinking back, Hongjoong thought that it was Wooyoung who turned off the lights and got into bed with him last night. It made the most sense. But something felt off, the voice was deep, unlike Wooyoung’s and the body pressed behind him doesn't suit the shape of what he pictured Wooyoung to be. He really should learn to listen to his instincts because he could hear rattling of dishes in the kitchen, so it definitely wasn’t him, it was a stranger behind him with their head pressed against his back and their arms around his waist. 

He thought about the conversation that he had with Wooyoung the night before and came to the conclusion that this must be another one of the sins. With his sleep hazed brain it took a while before he figured out which sin it was.

“Sloth.” The sin didn’t respond. 

“Hey Sloth!” Still no response. He shifted, trying to turn around.

“Stop moving.” Finally, Hongjoong thought, now facing the new demon. “I need to get up.” I really need to go to the bathroom he almost added. 

“No you don’t.” 

Hongjoong paused in disbelief.

“What- yes I do??” he spluttered out, he tried to get up but the head now pressed against his chest was stopping him. 

“But I’m comfortable,” Sloth said in a whiny voice burying his head further into Hongjoongs chest. 

“Well sorry that you may not suffer the woes of a bladder, but I definitely do.” He was getting worried now, if he didn’t get up soon there was going to be a problem. 

“Five more minutes~'' _wow_ , Hongjoong thought, _he really lives up to his sin_. 

“No, Sloth. If you don’t get off me in the next five seconds, I will throw you off this bed, without hesitation.”

In a fit of self-preservation, the sin of Sloth rolled off of Hongjoong and onto the other side of the bed where he could try and get warm again. He took Hongjoong’s blankets with him, creating a soft blanket burrito for himself. 

“You’re mean” Sloth said with a pout, peaking only half of his face out of his burrito to look at the offending man.

Hongjoong got out of bed and headed to his bedroom door, “You would be too if you had to piss as bad as I do right now.” He replied without looking back at the body in his bed.

* * *

When Hongjoong was finished in the bathroom he decided he should go and check out the banging and clashing that he could still hear in the kitchen. It had been going on for about five minutes now, he was feeling slightly distressed over what Gluttony could be doing. Walking towards the room, the noises just got louder. Honestly it was sounding like he didn’t want to know what Wooyoung was doing in his kitchen since there was no food there, but he felt for the sake of keeping his home in one piece he should check it out. 

He stopped just in the doorway of the room, staring at what once was his clean and organised kitchen. Pots and pans littered the benches, his cups and dinnerware strewn all over the sink area. With the few items he owned, Wooyoung sure managed to make a mess. 

“Wooyoung,” Hongjoong saw the demon flinch slightly at the call of his name. “What are you doing?”

Wooyoung spun around to face the man, “I’m- looking for food?” He said in a sheepish tone. 

“You know there is no food here right? You already ate my soup.”

A timid smile appeared on the demon's face “I was checking to make sure?” 

Hongjoong just continued to stand there, raising his eyebrow at the other man, waiting for a better answer from him. 

“Fine, okay.” Wooyoung sighed. “I was trying to make noise to wake you up so that you would buy food because I’m starving.”

The pout was pretty evident on Wooyoung's face, anyone could tell that he was trying to guilt trip Hongjoong into doing exactly what he wanted. And by god, it was working. Hongjoong was just about to give in and start getting ready so that he could go and get groceries (as he was pretty hungry too) when a loud thump broke the contemplative silence that had taken over the space. 

“So Sloth made an appearance last night,” Hongjoong deadpanned. “and i'm assuming that was him who just fell out of my bed.”

“Your bed??” An amused smile made its way onto his face, “It kinda makes sense for him to be tethered to the bed, but honestly I would have thought it would have been the couch or something.”

Wooyoung started walking towards the hallway, “I guess we should go check on him then huh?”

“We should.” He agreed, while sadly looking at his mess of a kitchen. “and you’re not going to clean up this mess, are you?”

“Nope!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post in three years so please be gentle with me ;-;
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me, so please if you enjoy, leave some love!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@midnighthwa) for soft Seonghwa content~


End file.
